


pluvia

by lunalis (beomrebi)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, No Angst In This House, One Shot, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Yet., by the end you'll be like what the heck was that, how to tag, it all starts on a bus and a rainy day, more narration this time yay, taegyu, taegyu fluff, their relationship is implied in like one line, this whole fic is dumb but oh well, very minor yeonbin, whipped beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beomrebi/pseuds/lunalis
Summary: Beomgyu looks up from his phone one rainy day and he’s met with brown eyes and a face he can’t stop looking at.And suddenly, he’s always waiting for the boy on the bus. By the three-week mark, Beomgyu knows he’s fallen for him.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	pluvia

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! this is my second taegyu fic, with more narration than dialogue this time, so i hope it’s good! i would say this fic is purely word vomit but either way, thank you again for coming and i hope you can enjoy at least some of it!
> 
> disclaimer: i don’t own any of the characters, and this does not represent these idols in any way. it is purely written for entertainment. if any of this makes you feel uncomfortable, please let me know!!  
> thank you again and enjoy!

At first, Beomgyu doesn't really notice the boy on the bus. He's too immersed in his own world, listening to music and looking out the rain-splattered window. The music helps him to escape, to think of dancing and of melodies and harmonies of his own. 

On one of the rare occasions that he looks up, his eyes meet with big brown eyes and he finds himself struck by the beauty of the boy standing, one hand in his pocket, the other holding onto the handle above him. The eye contact only lasts a second before the standing boy looks away and down to check his phone. 

Beomgyu's gaze lingers for a bit before he quickly looks down for fear of being caught staring a little too long. He's never seen the boy before - perhaps he's in a different grade. He's certainly never seen him on the bus before (although he's actually just been too busy looking out the window) and Beomgyu considers that unusual, since he knows the faces of every student who catches his bus. He disregards it as a one-off encounter - maybe the boy had slept in. He doesn't think too much about the boy, until the next time they meet. 

Beomgyu is surprised when he sees the boy hop on a few days later. He definitely hasn't spent the past few days looking at everyone who enters the bus. This time it pays off, a pleasant surprise for Beomgyu as he recognises dark brown hair and big brown eyes. 

The boy wears a pair of wireless earphones, scrolling through his phone and not looking up; a wet umbrella at his feet. Beomgyu wonders firstly why the boy is taking the bus today when he hasn't been for the past few days, and secondly what music the boy listens to.

After the third time, Beomgyu decides to at least figure out what grade the boy belongs to. As they get off the bus, Beomgyu tries hard not to lose sight of the boy among the sea of students. It proves to be a difficult task - umbrellas blocking his sight, not to mention his dark brown hair that easily blended in with the other students. 

His plan to secretly follow the boy fails when he feels a tackle from behind and an arm wrapped around his shoulders. He almost trips from the impact, as he hears a loud "Morning, Beomgyu!" from the blue-haired boy beside him.

"Stop doing that, you're going to make him fall one day." Soobin scolds as he greets Beomgyu. 

Beomgyu doesn't respond, losing sight of the dark brown mop of hair and sighing. 

"What's up with you?" Yeonjun asks. 

"Nothing." 

He'll see him again, right? 

It's the Wednesday of a rainy week when Beomgyu sees the boy hop on for the third time that week. It's strange, considering the boy only took the bus once last week. So there's no pattern, Beomgyu thinks. 

He sighs at the gloomy view of fogged windows and heavy rain outside. He starts to wonder what the boy's hair would look like in the sun, or how his face would glow up in the sunlight. He wonders if those brown eyes would be even more beautiful with the sun's rays beaming down at him. 

He probably doesn't realise it, but these days, Beomgyu is found less in his mind and his gaze finds itself on the boy. He sneaks glances occasionally and is careful not to be caught staring as notices little things about the boy, purely through mannerisms and facial expressions. 

He notices that the boy sometimes sings to himself, barely pausing like he would to listen in a conversation. He notices that while the boy is mostly expressionless, sometimes he smiles wide at his phone or laughs to himself at something he saw. Beomgyu won't admit it to anyone, but he falls in love with the boy's bright smile and right dimple. His curious mind betrays him and wonders if there's a particular person who makes him smile that way; if he already has a special someone in his life. 

Beomgyu doesn't know what to do. He knows he's probably developed a crush on this boy he doesn't even know, aside from his behaviours and habits on their 5-minute bus ride. He's had minor crushes before - fleeting moments of attraction, but nothing like this. He feels as if even though he originally noticed the boy for his looks, he also genuinely wants to get to know the boy and become friends. Beomgyu doesn't know where this feeling came from. Maybe it came from watching the boy doze off sometimes, still tired in the early morning, or from watching when the boy seems particularly stressed over something, sighing too much or biting his lips anxiously. 

Beomgyu considers telling his best friends Yeonjun and Soobin, but eventually decides it wouldn't make much of a difference. Sure, it'd explain why he's always distracted at lunch in the cafeteria, looking for the familiar boy, or why sometimes in class he's distracted by brown eyes rather than his usual daydreaming. 

He decides that he's happy admiring the boy from a distance, and that even if they properly met, he'd probably think Beomgyu was a weirdo for watching him in the first place. Beomgyu definitely wouldn't admit that he always anxiously looks forward to the moment when they get to his stop, met with either a happiness that can light up his gloomy day, or disappointment that only makes him wonder about the boy more. 

He doesn't get far with his excuses of being stressed about school or being tired when he's daydreaming. Yeonjun definitely knows something is off, and the threat of not helping Beomgyu with his dance practice makes him confess. 

Yes, he's been crushing on this boy on the bus for the past month, and the boy has taken up his mind 70% of the time. 

The response is as Beomgyu expected. 

"Dude, you're whipped." Yeonjun laughs.

"Aren't you going to do something about it?" Soobin asks. 

"Like what? Confess? Hey, I've been waiting for you every morning on the bus and I like seeing you? That's creepy." 

"Maybe don't word it that way. But you should become friends with him!" Yeonjun says. 

"Yeah, and you should stop watching him, before he catches you and it gets even weirder." Soobin advised. 

"No, Soobin, you idiot. He can still look sometimes, but becoming friends with the guy makes it less weird!" 

"I don't even watch him that much! Just sometimes." Beomgyu turns red. "I just admire his features, that's all..." 

"That's a load of crap. You've definitely crossed the admiration line and into the 'I want to date you' line. Either way, don't you want to become friends with him? Just pretend like you haven't been staring at him that much. Be super casual like, 'Hey, I've seen you on the bus sometimes and I've never met you. The name's Beomgyu.'" Yeonjun winks.

"Do you really expect me to be that confident in front of my crush? I just feel like it's been too long since he started catching the bus, and now it's too late to ask him to be friends. He'd probably think it's weird that I'm only asking to be friends after a whole month of seeing him." Beomgyu sighs. 

"You never know though, Beomgyu. I bet he's really nice and he'd totally be open to being friends with you." Soobin smiles. 

After their conversation, Beomgyu finds himself even more conflicted. He's been happy just glancing, and as long as he doesn't get caught, he thinks it's perfectly fine to just watch and hope the boy has a nice day or that he sleeps more. 

Beomgyu spends his bus rides the next week thinking of conversation starters, purely for hypothetical situations. He spends more time on his phone, looking for ways to make friends with a stranger, or conversations to get to know people, or how to confess to someone. He laughs at himself for thinking that far, but he becomes more and more determined that yes, he does want to pursue this boy. He's never been more attracted and more endeared by someone he doesn't even know. So surely the first step is to turn the boy into someone he does know. 

Little does Beomgyu know that he isn't the only one who has been staring. 

* * *

Beomgyu expected their first meeting to be in the morning and on the bus, and certainly not after school on a rainy day, when Beomgyu looks absolutely terrible with his soaked blazer and wet hair. 

He of course, forgot to pack his umbrella after leaving it to dry, and it had to be one of the days that he doesn't have dance practice and Yeonjun's off driving Soobin on a date. 

Beomgyu sighs and makes a run through the relentless battering rain to the bus stop, covering his head with his bag as best as he can. 

He must look like an idiot, is the first thought that comes to him, running like a madman in the pouring rain. As he reaches the bus stop, his brain almost freezes. There, sitting on the bench, all pristine and dry is the boy on the bus. Beomgyu stares in shock and mentally slaps himself for the first impression he's created. He's thinking about multiple things: about how the boy probably thinks he's an idiot, but then he thinks about how this is the first time he's actually seeing the boy up close and is only a few metres away. 

'It's okay, Beomgyu. Relax. Just ignore him and pretend as if he isn't your crush and you haven't been lowkey stalking him.' He thinks. 

He checks his phone and mentally groans at the bus timetable, telling him the bus won't be there for another 10 minutes, and even then, it'll take him 20 minutes to get home. He shivers in his soaking clothes and wonders if he can stop by the convenience store to warm up and at least eat something hot. 

It's not until he feels a hand on his shoulder that Beomgyu realises the boy has been talking to him. He jumps from the shock and his eyes meet brown eyes once again. 

"Sorry, did I scare you?" the boy laughs. 

Beomgyu's a goner. This is the first time he's heard the boy laugh up close and he's absolutely whipped. He quickly pulls himself together after he catches himself staring again. 

"N-No, it's fine! Sorry, I was thinking about something." Beomgyu stutters. "Did you want something?"

"I was asking if you're okay. You're totally soaked and you're probably freezing." 

"Y-Yeah, I'm totally fine." Beomgyu nervously laughs. "I'll probably head to the convenience store to warm up or something." 

"That won't be enough to warm you up. You're probably better off going home and taking a shower." 

"Yeah probably. But the convenience store is a lot closer than home and I'll probably get something to eat anyway." 

"You could come to my house? I'm only 5 minutes by bus, and I've got food too." 

Beomgyu doesn't know how to answer. How is he supposed to answer when his crush just invited him to his house? His first encounter with the boy is completely beyond what he expected, and he honestly can't comprehend how he's gotten this far in the conversation without panicking. 

"It's all right, really! Plus, I don't think you'd want a complete stranger to enter your house." Beomgyu declines as politely as possible. 

"Stranger, huh? I guess that's true, considering we've never talked on the bus." The boy chuckles. 

"Y-You've noticed me on the bus?" Beomgyu blurts out. 

"Of course I've noticed you. Who else stares at me sometimes on the bus?" The boy laughs as Beomgyu panics. 

The boy knows about Beomgyu lowkey stalking him and apparently, his secret glances weren't so secret at all. What should he do? Is it time to run? Where would he go? He's messed it all up, how will they ever become friends now? 

He's brought out of his thoughts as he feels a hand around his wrist. 

"Are you okay?" The boy asks. "If it's about the staring, I don't mind really. Well, I guess I am a bit curious, but it's fine." 

"I swear I'm not a stalker!" is the first thing that Beomgyu blurts out, mentally cursing his lack of brain-to-mouth filter. 

"I wouldn't take it that far." The boy chuckles. 

Beomgyu racks his brain for an excuse that doesn't sound creepy and he comes up with "I just found you really interesting." 

"Is that so?" The boy chuckles. "What do you find so interesting about me then?" 

'Just great.' Beomgyu thinks. Of course he still has to explain why he's been staring at this boy. 

What does he find interesting? Everything.  
Does he want to confess that?  
Of course not. 

But he realises there's no excuses this time. There's no point in lying to the boy when he's already come this far. So he might as well say the truth. 

"You're beautiful." 

This time, the boy blushes, runs a hand through the top of his hair and smiles. 

"Beautiful, huh? I should be saying that to you." 

"W-What?" 

"You're so silly. I guess you really didn't notice me staring back at you." 

"Are you serious?"

"It wasn't that much at first. I mean, I used to just ignore it, but then I guess you caught my eye." The boy chuckles. "It got easier to not get caught when you started spending more time on your phone." 

The boy bites his lip, as if contemplating what to say next. 

"I thought maybe you'd gotten sick of me." 

Beomgyu thinks back to when he was constantly looking up advice on making friends with the boy. If he'd looked up, would he have met eyes with the boy? 

Beomgyu laughs, leaving the boy in confusion. 

"First of all, I'd never get sick of looking at you. Second of all, that was when I was finding out how to make friends and start conversations." Beomgyu takes the boy's warm hands in his. "I wanted to be friends with you." 

"Well, it's a good thing we finally met today then, isn't it?" The boy smiles. "I'm Taehyun. Kang Taehyun. Would you do the honour of being my friend?"

"So formal. I'm Beomgyu. Choi Beomgyu. And I would love that." 

Just then, the bus rolls up to the stop. The two boys look at each other and smile, hopping on with their hands still intertwined. 

"Am I still allowed to come to your house?" 

"I suppose so. I mean, you aren't a stranger anymore." 

Beomgyu beams. "I'm honestly just glad I can put a beautiful name to the beautiful face I've been stalking for the past month." 

Taehyun giggles. "I guess I don't need to refer to you as the 'handsome bus boy' anymore. My friend will be so excited." 

Beomgyu blushes at the nickname. "My friends will be happy to know I finally made friends with 'the boy on the bus' too." 

"Hey, why am I just 'the boy on the bus'?!" Taehyun pouts, and Beomgyu feels attacked by how cute he looks. 

"Maybe because I don't want anyone else to know how beautiful you are." Beomgyu says as he parts Taehyun's hair to place a kiss on his forehead. 

And if they sit together, resting their heads on each other, listening to the sound of the rain, no one will notice. 

* * *

It's months later when Beomgyu remembers the reason why he started noticing Taehyun on the bus and how unusual it first was. 

They're on the couch, cuddling while watching TV as they've grown accustomed to doing since movie dates were a thing. 

"I forgot to ask, but what made you take the bus in the first place? I'd never seen you and then suddenly you were taking the bus at all these random times. Actually, I never did find out if there was a pattern because sometimes you were there for one day of the week and then you were taking the bus every day-" Beomgyu rambles. 

Taehyun laughs. "You tried to find a pattern? Well, I only took the bus when it was raining. It's a pain to walk to school in the rain after all, even with an umbrella." 

"So that's what it was! No wonder it was always so gloomy and dark." 

"Are you trying to say something about me?" 

"No, silly, I meant the atmosphere. You were always there to brighten up my day." 

Taehyun blushes, his hand finding its way to play with Beomgyu's hair. "If it makes you happy, I always secretly wished it would rain. Just so that I could see you." 

"Cute. Why didn't you just take the bus anyway then? It's not like it has to rain for the buses to run." 

"Ah, I just wanted to save money, really. Five-minute bus trips aren't cheap, surprisingly enough." 

"Aww, are you saying I'm not worth your money?" Beomgyu pouts. 

"You silly. You know that's not what I meant. After all, you're worth everything to me." 

Taehyun pulls Beomgyu in for a deep kiss, both smiling with soft giggles and little nibbles on lips. 

And the sound of a forgotten movie and falling rain linger in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> i don’t even know what this fic was but all i know is that i was thinking about a boy who only caught the bus when it rained, but who was noticed by another boy, and then it turned into this mess.  
> thank you for giving this fic a chance and i hope you enjoyed it! i really appreciate you reading this! so far i’ve only been writing fluff and i hope that i can add to the few angst-free aus/fics out there xD *whispers* i definitely don’t write angst……. or so my twitter followers will know  
> please comment or leave any feedback if you’d like – tell me what i can do better lol  
> also please come talk to me, say hi, get to know me, or scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/beomieggyu)!


End file.
